Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by crtjester
Summary: Joseph awakes on a special morning to find Clarisse in tears. Can he convince her that she is loved and respected for who she is, not what she is? Finished.


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Disclaimer: I do not own PD and/or its' characters, I only own this storyline.

* * *

He heard her light sobbing but was woken more by the motion it caused. He turned himself over to face his beloved. She was crying in her pillow, facing away from him, no doubtedly trying to hide it from him. It tore him completely up to see her like this. He had half expected her to shed a tear or two, but nothing like this. She rarely let her emotions go, although she had let down her guard a few times with him before. He glanced over at the clock, it was barely before six this morning, and already she was teary eyed. It was going to be a long day. He wrapped himself around her tightly, not saying a word, and held her. She need to get this out, and now was a good time.

* * *

She had went to sleep content in her husband's arms. She had managed to push her emotions back and made sure they had not surfaced. She was good at that. This morning was different. She had awoke early, and the pain was already evident in her eyes. Tears had built up even while she slept. Her heart was heavier than usual, and knew it would feel heavier if she did not have Joseph by her side. Just his presence was enough to help her carry the weight of it. Still it did not stop the sobs as they escaped her throat. She knew he was still sleeping, and not wanting to burden him with her emotions, she turned away and muffled the sounds with her pillow. Had she felt she could walk, she would have gotten up. This morning she didn't have the strength.

* * *

She had not registered his movements in bed until she felt his arms slide around her, pulling her in close. He said nothing, and for that Clarisse was silently grateful. He rested his head on the side of hers and let her cry. She was unable to stop anyway. The dampness on her pillow had already reached her shoulder by then, and still she showed no signs of relief. 

Joseph knew he was doing all he could for her, all she needed him to do right now. It was the morning of the coronation of a new queen. There was nothing he could do, it was a passing that she was going to have to get through. Indeed he had suspected that she was upset over the matter. Although her granddaughter was hours from taking her place, Clarisse had been Queen of Genovia for the majority of her life. It was her life. He could understand her sentiments all too well. Yes, today was going to be hard on both of them.

Joseph held her. Every now and then he would open his eyes just to glance at the clock, making sure they had plenty of time alone for this. Today of all days, they would make sure she was awake and ready, almost on time for once. Right now they needed to be alone with just each other. It was nearly six-thirty by the time Clarisse had calmed. Joseph held still, holding his love just the same. It was a mere few more minutes before she could speak.

"I know I shouldn't act like this, I'm sorry."

"Oh, is there guidelines for how a queen should act at the end of her reign, or is that a book you are planning on writing?"  
"I shouldn't be so upset Joseph. It's Mia who's taking my place. I should be happy for heavens' sake. After all this time of preparing her, the lessons, the schooling, the grooming..."

"Clarisse, this isn't about Mia and you know it. This is about you. Why can't you admit that, at least to me?"

"Oh Joseph, you know me so well." She turned in his arms, careful to make sure they stayed tight against her.

"That, my love, is my job."

"You do your job very well."  
"You know, that will not change once you are no longer the reigning monarch. I didn't like you because you were Queen, I didn't protect and serve you because you were Queen, I didn't fall in love with you because you were Queen, and I certainly did not go before the Archbishop and wed you because you were Queen."

"Why then, Joseph, tell me why." Her words were soft and barely a whisper, but she spoke with more composure this time.

"Because I respect you Clarisse. I respect you more than any woman, more than any person I have ever known. My love grew out of that respect. You are a magnificent woman, Clarisse. It's true that when others look at you, they see the Queen. I have never seen you as just my Queen. You have always been so much more to me than that. You said yourself that a Queen is simply a title of a job. Just as I was head of security. Did you see me as just head of security, Clarisse?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Then I know you understand. After today, every day, you will wake up here in my arms just as this morning, it will be no different. However our bed will not be moist with tears."

"I love you."

"I love you. Remember that today. I will be right beside you in that room. Clarisse, no one will lose respect for you. I believe that they may even respect you more."

"Oh?"

"Well, you gave your life to Genovia. You have a record that will be very hard for Mia, or anyone, to try to outdo. You know more about things than you ever had, they will always need you. When they see what a fine queen Princess Mia will make, they will give the credit to you. You have helped these people through their lives, Clarisse. They love you. Not to mention the fact that you are beautiful, and growing even more beautiful every day. You are the envy of so many women, love."

For the first time that morning, she smiled. She knew he spoke the truth, always to her. He would be here for her. Why was it so hard for her to realize? She was not losing him. She wasn't really losing anything.

"So what you're trying to say is that you will still love me tomorrow?"  
He smiled now, and looked into her eyes while brushing away the last tear. "Yes, my darling. Yes. I will still love you tomorrow."


End file.
